


Waiting

by Hatter_and_his_tea



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatter_and_his_tea/pseuds/Hatter_and_his_tea
Summary: One Shot. Tommy's regret made him wait for Ellie to come home.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I had this scene going on in my head. In the end, I had to write it down despite usually writing for another fandom / type.
> 
> Not proofread and rather written quite quickly.

When he heard the news, his gut felt like it was stabbed repeatedly, while his head was shot again and again.

He had failed him, he thought, deep down, facing down the crying and angry Dina. 

He had failed everyone for the second time. 

The rage, the anger, all went away when he faced reality. Ellie left the farm because of him. 

Regret then filled him, the gut wrenching regret. How could he, the one who was supposed to protect her after his brother died, be the one to send her on that journey, one where she could never return?

How could he face his brother this way? 

How could he be so foolish? So blind?

He had rushed to the stable, trying to get himself a horse. The townspeople didn’t let him.

“It’s suicide!!” 

“Not in your conditions!!” 

“What the hell, Tommy!!??”

They all told him.

He could barely walk with a cane, with only one good eye, no longer the Tommy that he once was.

“I’m sorry, Joel.” He whispered the painful word, facing down that cold gravestone, apologizing to the figure buried underground.

He couldn’t come back after that.

…

“Get some rest, even Maria is worried about you.” The figure told him.

It was another cold night on that guard post, causing all of them to gather around the fire. 

Days had passed, turned to weeks, and before he knew it, it had been two months since Ellie left. Time he had spent sitting and standing anxiously at that guard post, watching the outside world.

His injured eye was getting better. Still hard to see but it was better, while the limp and the pain in his legs continued. 

_ “It’s something that you need to fix yourself.” _ The doctor told him. One of the few in the community.  _ “Have faith, she will be back.” _

Last he heard, from a passing visitor, Santa Barbara was a mess. 

Dina came to him again at that time, carrying JJ who grew bigger and more like his late dad. She looked at him with those eyes. 

He could only retreat to the post, watching and waiting. The pain in his legs throbbed.

“There’s something there!” One of the guards said, alerting the others.

It was dark, another moonless night. Thankfully, their spotlight was able to illuminate the rustled spot in the forest. 

_ Could this be the night?  _ He thought to himself. There were many nights like this, where he left disappointed. 

_ Please… let it be Ellie. _ He continued to pray, holding his throbbing leg.

“It’s a runner.” The guard said, destroying his slither of hope. “I’ll get it.” The man continued, shooting down the infected from his post. 

The runner fell to the ground, hard.  _ Could Ellie be like that too? _ He couldn’t help thinking about it.

“I’m sorry, Tommy.” Another guard chimed in with a soft smile. “She’s out there. She’s Ellie. You trained her, Joel trained her.”

“And look at the both of us.” He quickly replied, looking down on his legs. “I’m leaving.” He said.

He stood up, with the help of his cane and was about to leave.

“... shoot me-”

The voice echoed.

“DON’T SHOOT ME!!”

The voice echoed louder.

_ Could it be!!? _ His heart rushed. His legs trembled, holding that wooden cane as tight as he could. 

“IT IS!! IT ISS!!” The guards cheered. “IT IS ELLIE!!”

He let go of the cane.

“Wake Dina up!!” He told them. “And open the damn gate!! HURRY!!” He continued, giving orders to the teared up guards.

He climbed down, ignoring the throbbing pain that became invisible as he rushed towards the gate.

The big wooden frame opened up, giving a glimpse of that one young woman.

“T-Tommy…” She said. She was a mess, dirty, exhausted, and bloody. “I’m sorry I couldn’t-” 

He stopped her. He grabbed her. He wrapped his arms around her.

“I’m sorry.” He told her the words that were inside his head all this time, of the regret, of the nightmares. He won’t let go this time. 

“Ellie.” Another familiar voice called.

“Dina.” Ellie replied.

He loosened his arms and watched his beloved niece running towards her beloved one.

_ Ellie is home, Joel. _  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Comments / Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
